Uryichi Kurosakishida
by Dragongirl1112
Summary: "Well then, you better sit down, shut up, and listen, because I've gone gay for a Soul Reaper!"


Uryichi Kurosakishida

Authors note: I forgot Ichigo's dad's name, so now refer to him as 'The dad.' Also, as I'm only on book 6, all I know is that Uryu has a fit but nasty daddy, so I'm calling him 'Simon Cowell'. Jokes, It's 'The dad 2' Sozza bout that. Also this is ALLLLL MidiZ's work I take NO credit.

Uryu and Rukia were fighting Grand Fisher. Rukia was dancing around, waving her Zanpakt-to everywhere possible. Uryu was firing bows wherever he could get them to go. Grand Fisher suddenly pinned Uryu up to a wall with a swipe of his large black steel claw. Ichigo heard Uryu shout and ran down to the cliff above where they were fighting. 'He's going to absorb Uryu's memories of the people he loves.' _Please don't be his master, _he thought, _it would crush him._ The Grand Fisher laughed. 'I know the man you love.' It said, voice bellowing all around the beach. 'You could never, ever hurt him...' The hook of Grand Fisher started moulding into a human shape.

'No! Not him, please, I beg of you! You're right! I could never hurt him! My, my...' A hand, attached to a black robed body that had bright orange hair reached out towards him. 'Uryu...'

'My Ichigo. Ichigo?' Uryu's body collapsed into a crying heap on the floor.

'Oh, my god.' Rukia whispered.

'No, no, NO! Uryu!' Ichigo said as he jumped from the cliff, chopping Grand Fisher down the middle. Grand Fisher, with one final bit of strength, wrapped Ichigo in its appendage and smashed his head on a rock, before collapsing in a heap. 'ICHIGO! NOOOOO!' Uryu ran towards him. Ichigo's face was covered in blood, all battered and bruised. Uryu propped him up on one arm. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Don't be. Remember, I fight like a reckless five year old. I never did get to whoop you in the end, Ishida.' Ichigo laughed. He then started coughing up blood, and closing his eyes. 'Uryu?'

'Yes, Ichigo?' he replied, tears swelling in his eyes and steaming up his glasses.

'You're not...too bad...yourself. Goodbye...Uryu...'

'No! Please God, no!' Uryu cried, tears spilling down his cheeks.

'Even in death, may he still wear a perma-frown.' Kon commented.

'Kon! Not the right time." Rukia scowled. 'Uryu, he done it for you. Maybe in another life...' she was interrupted. Uryu shouted, 'That's it! He only died in his spirit! But the spirit can only die if the body does...'

'And the bodies alive! Kon, get out of there and into teddy mode. We need Ichigo's body!' Rukia laughed.

'And what if I don't want to give it back?' Kon pouted.

'Well, if Ichigo's dead, Uryu's gonna want the next best thing. This happens to be his body...'

'OK! Ok! Fine.' Kon got himself into the lion teddy. Rukia and Uryu pushed the soul reaper back into his body. 'He's gonna need a breathing boost. I'll let you take care of that one.' Rukia winked. Uryu nodded. He knelt down, and started blowing air into Ichigo's body. A few seconds later, and Ichigo was sat up coughing. He smiled."Can't get rid of me that easily, hey Kon?'

'Shut up.' Kon snarled, ' not in the mood.'

'Uryu, I need to know, is what Grand Fisher said true?' Ichigo asked.

'Yes. Each and every word. I am sorry if you don't agree with it, as it is quite a shock, but as you were dying , you did say mmmb mb mmmmb mmmmmmmb...' Ichigo had grabbed Uryu and pulled him forward, connecting their lips. Although Ichigo had a tough reputation, his kisses were soft and sweet. Uryu's in contrast, were tough and passionate, just the way Ichigo liked them. "Are you two disgusting children gonna stop to breath or what?' Kon shouted. Ichigo glared at him, and then turned to Uryu. 'Did I ever tell you, you talk too much?'

'You have on numerous occasions.' Uryu blushed.

'We have school in two hours.'

'Yes, yes we do captain obvious.'

'What are we gonna tell the guys?'Ichigo asked.

'I have a plan...'

Keigo Asano and Co

'Hey, Strawberry?' Keigo said as he looked around. He found a note.

Dear Keigo,

Gone to teach Uryu a lesson about gratitude. Shouldn't be long.

Ichigo

'Hey, we should go see what happens.' Mizuiru commented. 'Keigo, Chad, you two game?'

'Spose so.' Chad grunted.

'I'm a Strawberry cheerleader! It's not optional! I LOVE YOU STRAWBERRY!' he shouted while performing a high kick. They ran round to the back of the building, where they heard raised voices.

"CANT YOU AT LEAT SAY THANKS?"

"YOU SHOULD THANK ME! I SAVED YOUR LIFE."Uryu shouted.

"WELL IVE INVITED YOU INTO OUR GROUP, STUCK UP FOR YOU AND IF YOU FORGET, I HAVE ALSO SAVED YOUR ASS ON MORE OCCASIONS THAN I CARE TO REMEMBER! EVEN A SMIDGE OF GRATITUDE WOULD BE NICE, YOU WANK-" Uryu had ran up to him, wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist, pulled his tie, and kissed him. Many moments passed. "How's that for gratitude?" Uryu laughed. "That wasn't in the script!"

"But it's much more fun my way, don't you think?" Uryu laughed.

"Yes. I agree. I might let you have your way more often, if the outcomes are always this good."

"There not good. There better. And so are you." Ishida purred. They propped themselves up against a wall. "Well the guys didn't turn up, but it was still worth it." Uryu propped himself up on Ichigo's shoulder, and glazed into his eyes. "New rule." He said.

"And what might that be?" Ichigo smirked. Uryu kissed him on the cheek, which made him smile. "And hold it right there." Uryu took a picture on his phone. "Smile a bit more Strawberry." Rukia approached them. "Hey guys, how's it going between you two?"

"Great, thanks. What about you and Renju?" Ichigo smirked.

"Kon's gone ballistic. But apart from that, yeah, good." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "O.k., he's a 5-star wanker. No more. Oh well. So Uryu, you joining the team?"

"Naturally. I don't want any more near death experiences." He smirked. "My dad is gonna hate this."

"I've got little sisters and a dad. Quit complaining. No, you're going to be fine. Right Rukia?"

"Of course. And you've got Ichigo and me. We'll help you." Uryu looked up and nodded, adding in a quick smile. Ichigo smiled down at him. "So, which lot are we telling first? Mine or yours?"

"Yours. I'm gonna postpone telling him for as long as possible." Ichigo nodded. "Looks like you're coming round mine. I'm not gonna tell them though until your about to leave. At least then if it all goes wrong, you got to spend the afternoon in my place."

"Great," Rukia moaned "double maths next."

G.A.Y

"Hey dad, this is Uryu. We've got a science project, so we'll be upstairs." Ichigo walked calmly. Uryu noticed the younger sister, probably Yuzu, watching T.V with their dad, and Karin reading. He followed Ichigo upstairs.

Ichigo's room was white. It had a clock, a mirror and a MSI poster. In the middle of the room was a bed and writing cabinet. This was all. Uryu liked the space and openness of it. "Nice."

"Thanks. It's not much, but it's good." He said as he flopped onto the bed. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. Karin will understand. Yuzu most probably, which would force dad to accept me." Uryu lay down next to him. "Ichigo?"

"Yes, Uryu?"

"Thank you. For everything. Saving my life, helping me to become full Quincy." He kissed Ichigo, then added "And loving me. Thank you Strawberry."

"I should be the one thanking you for that." Of course, the dad was stationed outside the door. He gasped, and then listened in even more. "By the way, the fan girls are gonna try and get us to admit it in class, and guess who's behind it?"

"Orihime." They said together. "How are they planning it?"

Either a mistletoe trick, or the notes we send in class, but if I am correct, it's going to be..."

"A double blow. And you're always correct. Plus, it's getting kind of freaky in a good way that we always finish the others sentences." Uryu laughed. Ichigo liked it when he laughed." Freaky in a good way? Is that even possible?"

"Probably not. Oh well." Ichigo smirked. "Give it 2 minutes, then show time. Now, here's what we do..." The Dad ran downstairs. "Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo's gone yaoi!" Yuzu spitted out her orange juice, while Karin dropped her book. "WHAT?" They said together.

"I was listening in. His friend was all like, 'Thanks for loving me.' And Ichigo was like 'I should be the one saying thanks!'" Karin spoke after a while. "Ichigo and_ Ishida_?"

"Remember Karin, Uryu can see them too." Yuzu reminded her.

"Oh yeah..."

"SHHH! They're coming!" A lot of thumping of feet on stairs. The boys entered the room. There was silence. "Dad, we knew you were at the door. Give it up. We've been doing some listening in of our own." Ishida was hidden behind Ichigo. _I've seen him fight._ Karin thought._ He never showed fear. He must be really scared of us pushing him away. _"Congrats, you two."

"Thanks Karin." Ichigo smiled. He turned to Yuzu. "I honestly don't know what to say."

"Well, I do. Your mother would have let you be whatever you wanted to be." The dad said. Ichigo nodded. "Well, I suppose that made my mind up for me."Yuzu smiled. Ichigo turned his head to Uryu. "I told you."

"If you forgot, that's only one half of the problem solved."Uryu said solemnly. "My dad won't be so forgiving."

HES GOTTA NASTY DADDY!

"Ready?"

"No. But I will never be ready for this" Uryu got out of the car, and walked to the grey house. He rang the doorbell. "Well, if it isn't you. What do you want?" Uryu gulped.

"Umm, well, long story..."

"I don't have all day Uryu! Start talking, and make it quick, or don't say anything at all! Unless it's something that will bring shame or pride to me, I don't want to know." Uryu got into his face.

"Well then, you better sit down, shut up, and listen, because I've gone gay for a Soul Reaper!" The dad (2) slapped him. "How dare you even mention something like that in this house! Get out! I'm ashamed to call you my son!" He punched Uryu, who collapsed on the door step, closed the door and looked out of the window. A girl jumped down from the roof. A ginger haired boy ran over to Uryu. "Kurosaki. What a surprise."

Uryu was bleeding. His nose was most likely broken, and he was crying. "I'm sorry Ichigo."

"Don't be. You shouldn't be apologising. I should be, for sending you in there alone."

I don't think he would have believed our science project story, though."Ichigo laughed at that. Rukia stopped. "We need to get his nose fixed."

"Dad'll do it." Ichigo commented, while picking up Uryu. "It's gonna be O.K. Uryu. You've got us. You don't need him." Uryu nodded, and fell asleep with a tiny glimmer of a smile on his face.

Live with it

Uryu had moved in with the Kurosaki's. His nose had gotten fixed, and he had gotten over what had happened. They were sitting in a maths class. Hey, you seem down today. What's up?

Nothing. I'm fine. You need to stop worrying about me.

I can't. You know that better than anyone.

I know I do. It's just getting used to the whole you/me thing. I mean, it's been a week.

If you're saying what I think you are, don't. I'm not dropping it. You've sacrificed your only family to be with me, and there is no way I'm chucking it back in your face. I love you idiot, and I'm not gonna let you go easily Ishida, so live with it.

Thank you, Strawberry. You have stood up for me when I couldn't stand up for myself. I needed you, and you were always there. Your my protector now Kurosaki, so live with it. Oh, and the feelings mutual, bonehead. The teacher took the piece of paper from Uryu. Rukia saw this. "Miss, read it out loud! Read it, read it..." The whole class joined in. "Rukia, you're a Fan girl?"Uryu asked. "I am many things."

"Very well, since it's a wanted fan girl signal to continue with plans..." She red out the conversation. By the end, both boys held their head in there hands, their faces bright red.

"Oh my god, that's adorable!" Orihime squealed.

"That's ten years of an ass-kicking reputation gone down the drain." Ichigo snarled.

"And my reputation as the gothic nerd, as you so bluntly put it, gone down the drain."

"Well, it's out. Only one thing for it."

"And what's that?"Uryu asked as the bell rang.

"Run from the screaming mob of Fan girls!" He grabbed Uryu's hand and they sprinted out of the door. "Who's behind us?" Ichigo shouted. Uryu looked behind. "Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Rukia and a group of others I don't know." They jumped over a hedge, and scrambled for the keys to Ichigo's car. He turned the ignition. "Go Strawberry, go!" The car skidded across the road, leaving big black lines.

After arriving home, the dad asked "Good day?"

"Well, our messages got read out loud in maths..."Ichigo started.

"And we were chased by a group of evil little fan girls..."Uryu laughed.

"So yeah, it wasn't bad."They finished together.

"O.K., that's just plain creepy."Yuzu shivered. They ran upstairs. Rukia was there. "You are so dead, Kuchiki!" He grabbed her. "What's their plan?"

"I will never tell you!" Ichigo pulled her Chappy the Bunny Soul Candy out of her pocket. "Chappy's gonna die..."

"They are gonna get you to walk through a doorway with mistletoe on it and you'll have to kiss cause be surrounded so GIVE ME BACK MY CHAPPY BUNNY!" Ichigo handed it back. "Good girl. When?"

"Tomorrow lunch."

"Oh, hell. And I guess you won't tell us which door."

"Even Chappy's death isn't going to get me to tell you."

"This is going to be fun." Uryu laughed.

It's in his kiss

It was lunch. "So, we have concluded that it's a door that we have to walk through." They stopped. "Locker room door, to get lunch and afternoon books."

"Well, we have to get it over with, so I suggest we go now." Ichigo nodded. They walked over to the corridor. Orihime squealed "Co-ordinates 280, 720, a minute, assemble girls!" They walked up to the big closed doors. "This is it. I'll see you on the other side."

"You sound like Keigo." Uryu laughed. They entered the room. And sure enough, a little sprig of mistletoe. And a huge crowd consisting of Fan-girls, teachers, Ichigo's group and Karin and Yuzu's groups. Rukia started chanting "Kiss, kiss..."

"You've already seen it, missy." Ichigo growled, but by then, the whole room was chanting.

"No, I'm sorry, show's over. Now move or..."

"FOR GODS SAKE KUROSAKI! Uryu pulled his tie, and done the 'Wrap your legs around my waist' stance. Ichigo kissed now with a fiery passion. Uryu was pulling his hair, which made Ichigo moan with delight. After a moment, they both separated, gasping for air. There was silence. "Lets go." The crowd stayed silent, but watched them with wide eyes. They got their bags, and left the room. Ichigo chucked his arm around Uryu's shoulder, and they walked at of the school. All of a sudden, Rukia shouted "ICHIGO! URYU! HOLLOW HERE AND NOW!" Rukia ran up to him, glove on, and pushed out his soul. Uryu followed. "ORIHIME! CHAD! NOW PLEASE!" They hurried into the building. A hollow suddenly appeared. "So many fresh souls..." Rukia escaped her gigai. She ran up and kicked its jaw off. "Too much talk." Orihime started shouting. "Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily, Santen Ketsuhun, I reject!

Shuno, Ayame, soten kishun, I reject!

Tsubaki, Koten zanshun, I REJECT!" It was sliced in half. But then the two halves grew heads.

"It's a worm. My punch will have no effect." Chad said, his giant's arm retracting.

"Looks like it's up to you and me."Uryu shouted. Ichigo nodded. He placed his Zanpakt-to on Uryu's arm. "Start shooting." Uryu aimed and fired. The arrows sunk into the flesh, added with a shriek. "Not bad, Uryu." He said, once he had finished it off. They returned to their bodies. Rukia pressed her memory box. The school carried on as usual. "Well, I've never seen you kiss like that before."

"If you like it, I'll keep it up." Ichigo smirked. Uryu nodded. "Please do." Ichigo tilted his chin up and kissed him. "I love you Uryu."

"I love you too, Ichigo."


End file.
